Nicole
| place= 10/21 | alliances= Axis of Evil | challenges= 5 | timesexiled= | votesagainst= 5 | days= 21 | season2= | tribes2= | place2= 5/24 | alliances2= | challenges2= 7 | timesexiled2= | votesagainst2= 3 | days2= 36 | season3= | tribes3= | place3= 7/30 | alliances3= | challenges3= 7 | timesexiled3= | votesagainst3= | days3= 48 | season4= | tribes4= | place4= 1/21 | alliances4= | challenges4= 7 | timesexiled4= | votesagainst4= 1 | days4= 39 | }} is the winner of who previously competed in , and One of the strongest female players in the series, she is known for her challenge prowess and playing the most game days in iSurv1vor with 144. During her iSurv1vor career she has held many titles such as Player of the Season, Glory Spot, Favorite, All-Star, Coach of the first physical tribe and the twenty-eighth Sole iSurv1vor. She was inducted into the Hall of Fame in 2014. iSurv1vor: India Nicole joined the season as one of seventeen new contestants alongside a group of smaller returning players and former Sole iSurv1vor's under the guise of a regular season. When the game began the players learnt of the Caste System with the best performers in challenges each round assigned to the tribe. Nicole became quickly known as a good luck charm wherein every challenge she competed in would gain her safety and escape from Redemption Cove. During this time of the Caste System, Nicole built a strong three-person alliance with Ricky and Nax calling themselves The Axis of Evil. When the tribes merged, Nicole was viewed as a huge physical target and at the first individual immunity challenge where she didn't clinch victory she was subsequently voted out. In the end she along with the rest of the jury voted for Animal to win. Voting History iSurv1vor: Japan Voting History iSurv1vor: Macedonia Voting History } | |- | rowspan=2 | 15 | | |- | | |- | 16 | | |- | 17 | | |- |} iSurv1vor: Jordan }} Returning for her fourth season as a Coach, Nicole was drafted onto the tribe known for their physical strength. Although her leadership was questionable with her tribe considering de-throning her at times, Nicole retained her status throughout the pre-merge portion of the game and remaining in the good graces of both Anjara and . When the tribes later merged, Nicole was stripped of her coach title and became a regular player but at the cost of remaining on the wrong side of many votes. In the final few days Nicole finally embraced her challenge prowess and went on an impressive immunity run by securing the last four out of five necklaces and eliminating fellow and player and alliance mate Ricky. At the final tribal council, Nicole was praised for her skillset but critiqued for her overall game. By comparison to her running-mate, Desireé, she was awarded the title of Sole iSurv1vor in a 9-2 decision. Voting History The iAmaz1ng Race Nicole joined the inaugral season of with Dylan from . They would go on to win the season and set a record of placing first on four legs. Trivia * She is the second Sole iSurv1vor to win on her fourth try after Ginny * Nicole is the third Sole iSurv1vor to take part in a Purple Rock drawing, following Brady and Jacob. * Her relationship with Dylan helped inspire the Blood vs Water season in References Links Category:Winners